


Ashes To Ashes

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stydia first kiss, Stydia in love, When Everything Changed, stiles panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: 'When I kissed you...you held your breath' She breathes





	Ashes To Ashes

Pairing: Stydia  
Song: Ashes To Ashes by David Bowie

She’s a hundred ages folded into themselves again and again. 

A soulful, enigmatic book of the modern woman. 

Beautifully brilliant. 

Brilliantly beautiful. 

With green eyes the colours of all the seasons. 

The colour of time with perfectly fiery blonde hair, she exudes confidence and passion and emotion. 

Often cleverly hidden behind a careful, complicated mask. 

But with him her face is soft and every emotion is clear to him, lying in the lines of her face and body. 

Her voice is so gentle, unlike any stream, or murmur of wind in the trees. 

She is the solid ground beneath his feet. 

A phoenix born again and again from the ashes of tragedy.

‘When I kissed you…you held your breath’ She breathes.

He can only look at her in wonder. 

Wondering how she does it as she cradles his face in her hands and closes her eyes. 

Her lips purse as she thinks and he can feel it. 

Feel what she feels like their heart strings are entwined. 

When she looks at him, her knees are aching from kneeling beside him on the cold floor of the changing rooms, but his face is so alive. 

His breathing is slightly ragged but his lips are parted and he’s looking into her eyes with awe. 

She feels herself blushing but still intoxicated by the golden and amber belief in his eyes. 

His eyes are so sentient, so intelligent, quick but warm and tender and caring. 

His hair is mad, standing to attention in every direction where he’s constantly running his hands through it in frustration. 

She suddenly has the urge to pull him close again, closer than he is now, a breath from lips. 

She wants to feel his solid but yielding body against hers and breathe his scent of outdoors, paper, engine oil and spice that is so masculine and uniquely Stiles. 

His hands are in hers and she traces the knuckles, the long fingers and slender wrists. 

It’s all she can do to not trail her hands up his lithe arms, feel the heat from the blood hammering in his veins. 

The same heat that’s rushing through her skin. 

She wants to kiss him again, have her mouth on his again, have his hair gripped between her fingers again, have his scent on her skin again.

Instead she watches him in the hot light of the setting sun and smiles at him. 

He smiles back, hesitantly, all traces of panic drained away, letting his open mouthed, laughing smile light his handsome features.


End file.
